A trend in consumer appliances is to use flex type switches and capacitive switches in the associated appliance control panel(s) for controlling various operations or settings associated with appliance. It is generally not possible to use a front metal face panel in the control panel in conjunction with these switches due to undesirable interaction with the metal. Accordingly, electronic interface style appliance control panels typically utilize a plastic front face panel. Although satisfactory in many regards, control panels having plastic faces are often considered undesirable for use in high end appliances which typically feature brushed and decorated aluminum or stainless steel outer surfaces. Plastic surfaces generally have limited surface decoration characteristics, and in many instances, are considered by consumers as not particularly aesthetically attractive. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an appliance control panel that included a metal front face, and yet which could also incorporate electronic interface features using capacitive switches and displays incorporated either flush or proud of the decorated metal surface.
Appliance control panels typically contain a variety of rotary and sliding actuators, push button switches, indicators, and sophisticated circuitry. Traditionally, the actuators, switches, and indicators are mounted on substrates such as printed circuit boards that are enclosed within an apertured enclosure, which as noted is typically plastic. The substrates provide electrical circuits for the various components, i.e. actuators, switches, and indicators. Processing and control functions are typically performed by microprocessors imbedded in this printed circuit board. The entire printed circuit board and enclosure assembly is commonly referred to as a “tech box.” Once in electrical connection to the appliance and in mechanical connection to the control panel, the tech box receives inputs from the actuators and switches and controls the operation of the appliance. The tech box may also operate or provide information to various indicators in the control panel.
Although satisfactory in many regards, conventional control panels using tech boxes are complex and thus relatively expensive to manufacture. In addition, tech boxes further add to costs that are eventually reflected in the cost of the appliance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a new type of control panel and one that could be economically manufactured. Furthermore, it would be particularly desirable to provide an appliance control panel that did not require a tech box to therefore achieve further cost savings.